1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, in particular an office chair, comprising a pedestal, a chair column projecting upwards from the pedestal, a seat support supported on the chair column and having a front seat support member joined to the chair column and a rear seat support member joined to the front seat support member by way of a pivot ale, a seat pivotably supported on the seat support members, a back-rest secured to the rear seat support member, an energy storing device, of which one end is positioned on the front seat support member and of which the other end is positioned on the rear seat support member at a distance from the pivot axle, and a blocking mechanism for arresting the rear seat support member in relation to the front seat support member.
2. Background Art
A chair of the generic type known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,332 has a so-called synchronous mechanism, in which the back and the seat are simultaneously pivoted in a certain pre-set relation. The energy storing device serves to make the adjustment or pivoting of the back possible in that the user presses against the back. Upon this, the rear portion of the seat is lowered or, it is raised if the back is pivoted forwards. A longitudinally adjustable gas spring to be fixed in any desired adjustment of length is provided for fixing the back and the seat in a position. This requires some expenditure. In addition, the seat and the back have a fixed position relative to each other for each position of pivoting of the synchronous mechanism. However, this does not meet the requirements of users of different build and attitude when using the chair.